


Finally home

by Starwarsgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: This is how I think The Last Jedi should have ended. Do you agree? Write below in the comments about how you think it should have ended!





	Finally home

**Beathing hard, Rey circled Kylo Ren. She had beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, she had cuts and bruises up and down her body.**

**Ben watched the girl's every movement, waiting for an attack. He had killed her master, now he could kill her. He walked slowly as he held onto his lightsaber, keeping his eye on Rey.**

_**He just helped me defeat Snoke! Why is he trying to kill me now?** _ **Rey thought to herself.**

**"Ben," she begged to him, "come with me, come to the good side, please! I can help you, you'll no longer have to be loyal to the First Order."**

**He stopped walking, and stared at the girl.**

**"I can see the light in you," she said, "and I think you can too. Please, join me." Rey dropped her lightsaber and held her hand out to Ben, a determinded yet begging expression on her face.**

**Ben just glanced at her and gripped his lightsaber tighter, "No, it's too late now. I'm loyal to the dark side."**

**He stared at her, "The Jedi need to end!"**

**Then he charged at her, nearly catching her off guard. She flung up her blue saber to meet his red, stopping the blade just a few inches above head.**

**Rey pushed with all her might, and using the force, flung a salt rock towards his head. It knocked him alongside the temple, and then swept him off his feet.**

**As Ben lay on the ground, she held her saber a few inches from him head. "Please, it doesn't have to be like this!" She begged.**

**He got up off the ground, and leapt to his feet. "Foolish Jedi," he sneered at her, "you should have ended me when you had the chance!" He swung his red saber and cut her shoulder.**

**"Aaah!" She screamed in pain as she held her arm, he took advantage of this and knocked her backwards onto the white ground.**

**Rey lay there, she was bleeding badly. Ben had cut an artery in her upper arm, and she couldn't stop the flow.**

**She had lost so much blood already, and she was starting to get dizzy. She watched as Ben held his saber above her head. There was nothing she could do, she had lost.**

**So she just looked at her surroundings, taking the beauty in for the last time.**

************************************

**Finn was sitting next to Rose as the medic bot checked her. He was concerned for his friend, and he was afraid to leave her side.**

**"The girl will be fine, she just has a minor concussion. She will be back to normal in just a few days." The medic said.**

**Finn was so relieved to hear this, and he smiled with joy as he looked down at his unconscious friend.**

**But all his joy turned icy cold as he heard a horrifying scream.**

**The scream had come from a young female, who's yell sounded very familiar. He looked out the door to see, out in the distance, a girl kneeling before Kylo Ren, blood pouring out of her side.**

**He recognized her immediately.**

_**Rey!** _

**"No, no, no!" He yelled as he watched his closest friend lay there. Kylo had his lightsaber just above her head, about to kill her.**

**"Rey!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he lunged out the door. Poe caught his jacket right before he got out the door, "buddy!" He yelled in Finn's ear, "don't go out there! You'll surely die too!"**

**But Finn wasn't leaving his friend out to die, so he started to struggle out of Poe's grip.**

**Right as Kylo was about to bring down his saber, Finn yelled as loudest as he could..**

**"Rey, don't give up! You can beat him, I know you can!"**

**"Please!" He was close to sobbing, "don't leave my life!"**

************************************

**_Was that? No, it couldn't be...could it?_  **

**Rey thought as she lifted her head towards the voice.**

_**Ive got to be hallucinating!** _ ****

**She thought to herself as she scanned the door near the giant rock. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a tiny Finn yelling at her as he struggled out of someones grip. He is now running towards her, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Don't give up Rey! Don't!"**

**_If I die, Ben will kill Finn too!_ **

**Rey realized as she pushed herself up off the ground. "Don't let him kill you scavenger!" She yelled to herself as she reached for her lightsaber at her hip.**

**Kylo brought the blade down... And Rey brought up her blue saber to block his strike. Ben looked at her with surprised eyes, and continued his attack.**

**Rey was now powered by the force, and she blocked and dodged every strike from her attacker.**

**She now was no longer defending, but attacking! She spun and did flips while striking Ben with her blade. He was struggling.**

**Rey did one last flip and sent Ben flying! He landed on the ground as couple hundred feet away, and Rey watched as Kylo's servants carried his body to their ship.**

**The ships were retreating, the resistance had won!**

**Rey watched as a giant beam from the rock formation behind her blew up the ships before her. The tie fighters and the ATATs all vaporized. She heard the resistance cheer as the First Order retreated.**

**She heard someone yell her name, and she turned to see Finn sprinting towards her.**

**Rey smiled as she ran\limped towards her friend. They collided in a mass of hugging and crying.**

**Finn wrapped his arms around Rey's body as he swung her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they held onto eachother as if they would lose one another again.**

**"Finn, Finn!" Rey sobbed into Finn's shoulder as he cried into hers. They held eachother for a few minutes, crying and asking eachother if they were alright.**

**They separated and looked into one anothers eyes, Rey's light hazel into Finn's dark brown.**

**Finn then pulled her into him and kissed her roughly. Rey was stunned as he did this, but soon relaxed and melted against his chest. She leaned against him as he pressed his lips against hers.**

**She felt warm all over her body, and every one of her fears and worries just faded away.**

**After a few moments, Finn pulled away. He was blushing extremely, Ret smiled at this.**

**"Sorry," he mumbled, not knowing quite what to say, "I was just really worried and-"**

**Rey stopped him as she pulled him into another kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.**

**She then stopped and just hugged him tightly, "I missed you." She said softly. She looked over his shoulder to see the rebels running out of ditches and caves, celebrating their victory.**

**"I missed you too my friend," he said as he hugged her tighter.**

**She smiled and realized...**

_**She was finally home.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave kudos and comments! God bless and Happy Easter!


End file.
